Lawson and Rachel Ruin TJ and Spinelli's Date on Valentine's Day
On Valentine's Day, at the village, TJ Detweiler walked over to the giant Valentine cake. TJ: I can't wait to give Spinelli a Valentine gift. Then TJ noticed a Valentine cake. TJ: Hey! What's this? A giant Valentine cake? Well, maybe I can give it to Spinelli. But first, I need to borrow a trolley. So TJ went back home, and then he got into the garage and he pulled the trolley out of it. He went back to fetch the cake. Then he approached the cake. TJ: Time to put the cake on a trolley! So TJ put the cake on a trolley and wheeled it to Spinelli's house. Then he arrived at Spinelli's house. TJ: I'm going to give the cake to Spinelli right now. So TJ walked over to the door and pressed the doorbell. Spinelli's voice: Who is it? TJ: It's me, TJ Detweiler! Then Spinelli opened the door. Spinelli: Oh hi, TJ! TJ: Guess what? I've got you a Valentine gift! It's a cake! Spinelli: Oh boy! Thank you very much for giving such a gift! TJ: You're welcome! TJ and Spinelli walked over to the cake, and then Spinelli was ready to eat the cake. But suddenly, Lawson and Rachel Hart popped up, surprising TJ and Spinelli. Lawson: Surprise, Detweiler and Spinelli! Rachel: Happy Valentine's Day, losers! TJ and Spinelli were dismayed. TJ: Hey! This isn't a real cake! It's a fake! Spinelli: It was some sort of Lawson and Rachel's trick! TJ: Lawson and Rachel, what are you doing in there? Get out of this cake! Lawson: Because it's Valentine's day, we build a cake by using some cardboard pieces in order to fool you both. Rachel: That's right, we've ruined your date now! Hahahahahahahaha! TJ and Spinelli were very angry. TJ: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson and Rachel, how dare you ruin our date?! Now Spinelli's going to kill me, and it's all your fault! Spinelli: You just gave us the worst Valentine gift ever! That's it, get out of this cake and go home while we call your parents right now! Lawson and Rachel got out of the Valentine cake and went home, crying with dismay. Lawson and Rachel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Spinelli: Don't worry, Teej. I'm not going to kill you. You think I'm going to do that because Lawson and Rachel ruined our date? TJ: Yes, I was so worried. I'm so sorry, Spinelli. Spinelli: It's not our fault, Teej. Let's call Lawson and Rachel's parents. TJ: Good idea, Spinelli. TJ and Spinelli picked up the phones and phoned Lawson and Rachel's parents up. TJ: Hello, Lawson and Rachel's parents! Your children just built a fake Valentine cake for us to surprise and ruin our date. Spinelli: Because Lawson and Rachel did so, TJ's worried that I'm going to kill him. TJ: Lawson's parents, can you please ground your son? Spinelli: And Rachel's parents, can you please ground your daughter? TJ: Great! Thank you! Bye! TJ and Spinelli put down their phones. TJ: It's okay, Spinelli. Lawson and Rachel are going to be punished for their actions. How about a trip to Floppy Burger? Spinelli: Sure! Thank you, TJ! How about a kiss? TJ: Thanks! So TJ and Spinelli kissed each other. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Rachel's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Rachel's dad: (Scary voice) Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, get over here right now! At Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you ruin TJ and Spinelli's date?! You know it's causing embarassment! Lawson: But mum and dad, Rachel and I were going to give TJ and Spinelli a surprise after we built a fake Valentine cake?! That's why we have to surprise them. Lawson's mum: You know you should be ashamed of yourself. Poor TJ's worried that Spinelli's going to kill him. Lawson's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Lawson's mum: Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! F*** you, TJ Detweiler and Spinelli! At Rachel's house, Rachel's parents scolded Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you ruin TJ and Spinelli's date?! You know it's causing embarassment! Rachel: But mum and dad, Lawson and I were going to give TJ and Spinelli a surprise after we built a fake Valentine cake?! That's why we have to surprise them. Rachel's mum: You know you should be ashamed of yourself. Poor TJ's worried that Spinelli's going to kill him. Rachel's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Rachel's mum: Go to your room now! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! F*** you, TJ Detweiler and Spinelli! CAST Eric as Lawson and TJ Detweiler Julie as Rachel Hart and Spinelli Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice and Rachel's dad's angry voice Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Rachel Hart deserves Category:Grounded Stuff